


[podfic] Friends in High Places

by churkey



Series: space politics [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, First Date, Languages, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What could you possibly say to me," Derek asks, "that would be regretful?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Friends in High Places

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friends in High Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602109) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



Podfic of the second part of moirariodan's awesome [Space Politics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/31900) series. 

Gosh. I just love this series. And I love Derek in this series. Easily one of my favourite Dereks of all. :D

  
[download as mp3](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-friends_in_high_places.mp3) | [download as m4b](https://churkey.mxb.ca/files/tw-friends_in_high_places.m4b)  
(right-click 'save as' for m3p)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... my many podfics that I posted this weekend are blasting through my bandwidth at box.com. This new solution/site should hopefully work out much better. I'm going to upload and update all the rest of my podfics shortly, so that I avoid people loosing access once the bandwidth runs out.


End file.
